1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to charging technology, and particularly to a wireless charger and a charging method using the wireless charger.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) needs to be charged, a user may use a wired charger to connect to the electronic device and the wired charger can charge the electronic device. Still, improved methods of wirelessly charging the electronic device are desirable.